Luffy's first day of school
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU. No pairings. Luffy is starting his first day of school, year one. Who will he meet? What will he learn? And a big bad bully is on the warpath.Chapter 7 is up!... Red rover!
1. First day of grade one

**Yes, yes, yes, it's another AU. But, this is an AU with a twist. It is actually One Piece, while at the same time it's an AU. Well, you'll have to read to find out. XP Anyway, this is my first multichapter fic with the original names so if I accidentally slip up and say Zolo instead of Zoro or Trace instead of Ace, please don't try and kill me, K? **

**So, this is something I have been working on for a while and I hope you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own a dog called Teddie. He's my new buddy! Woot!**

_**Luffy's first day of school**_

**Chapter 1**

Thin arms tightened over a soft reindeer toy, as wide, dark eyes gazed up at the gate to their new school. Monkey D Luffy, all of 5 years, was about to start his first day of year 1 at Merry Go Primary school.

A warm hand nudged him forward and he turned to look back at his caretaker Makino. Luffy wore his favourite blue shirt and a pair of little red shorts. A small straw hat was pressed down over his thick, messy black hair.

"Go on Luffy." she said in that quiet, soft voice. Luffy paused and then looked back at the gate. He could see a swing set through the gate and he could see other children playing, but he wasn't game to take those next steps. A car drove up and then a door popped open revealing a dark haired woman with a long nose, and a blonde haired man wearing a head band that read 'Yassopp'.

"Come on Usopp. Time for your first day." the man said opening the back door. Luffy watched interestedly and Makino knelt down beside him.

"See, there's another person starting school." she said. Luffy blinked as a small boy wearing an orange shirt and a brown pair of pants stepped out of the car. He had a light green bandana on his head with a jolly roger on it and it served to cover his brown, curly hair. Luffy grinned and ran over. The boy looked up.

"Hi!" Luffy squeaked. The boy paused a moment, and he looked increasingly shy.

"Hi." the boy responded. Makino walked over and introduced herself to the boy's parents.

"I'm Makino. Luffy's caretaker." she said. The man held out a hand.

"Yassopp." he said and they shook hands.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy squeaked. The boy looked up at his father and then back down at Luffy.

"I'm Usopp." he responded. Luffy grinned. A bell rang and Luffy and Usopp looked apprehensively at the gate. Makino sighed.

"I guess it's time." she said and then leaned down to take Luffy's hand. "Come on Luffy." and began to walk forward. Luffy stopped and looked back at Usopp, whose knees were shaking.

"Are you coming Usopp?" Luffy asked. Usopp blinked and then nodded, but he didn't move. Sighing, Yassopp reached down and took Usopp's hand and led him forward.

"It's alright Usopp. It'll be fine." Yassopp said as they walked. Luffy grinned at his newfound friend. The school loomed before them, a gigantic mural lining the front of it. It was of a pirate ship on the sea.

Luffy gazed in awe at it before Makino tugged him onwards towards a door. She opened it and then held it open, signalling for Luffy to go in ahead of her and then she held it open for Yassopp and Usopp as the two followed. Usopp was shaking from head to foot now. He looked scared out of his tiny mind. Luffy was looking left to right as they walked down the corridor and then came to a door that read 'Years 1 - 5'.

"Oh look Luffy, your brother will be in the same room as you." Makino said with a smile. Luffy grinned. Portgas D Ace was Luffy's brother and he was in grade five at school. Luffy had watched him leave earlier that morning, the school only being a ten minute walk from home. Makino had said Luffy didn't have to go until it got closer to the time, but Ace had wanted to play with his friends, so he had left.

Makino tapped lightly on the door and a woman hurried up to the window. Luffy gazed up at her as the door opened. She had a pleasant looking face and was wearing a light dress with pink flowers all over it. Her long, dark red hair was tied into a ponytail and she smiled down at Luffy.

"Hello there." she said kindly and squatted down in front of him. Luffy smiled. This lady seemed nice enough.

"Hi!" Luffy squeaked, and then he spotted the rest of the children in the room looking at him. His small mouth formed a tiny 'o' as he looked back at them.

"I'm Miss Abigail." the woman said, drawing Luffy's attention back to her.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy replied, grinning from ear to ear. Miss Abigail nodded and then looked past him to see Usopp hiding behind his father's legs.

"And this must be…?" and she looked up at the father when Usopp didn't answer.

"This is Usopp. You'll have to excuse him, he's a little shy." Yassopp said and then tugged Usopp out from behind his leg. The small boy started shaking and then grabbed onto Yassopp's leg, not willing to let go. Miss Abigail smiled and stood up again.

"Do you want to come into class?" she asked. "Dad can come with you if you like." Usopp glanced up at his father, and then under the pretence of trying to be brave, he let go of his father's leg and made for the door. Luffy bounded in, his toy under his arm. He looked around at the room.

Over the windows hung blue streamers that looked like water and painted fish were wound between the blue streamers. Luffy looked around in awe and then his eyes came back down to rest on Ace, sitting up the back of the room. He grinned and his brother smiled before waving at him. Luffy was about to run down the aisle when a hand was gently set on his shoulder and he looked up to see Miss Abigail standing over him.

She pointed at the door and Luffy saw Makino waving to him. He pouted and then waved back, not sure why. She wasn't going to leave him, was she? She was going to come to class with him, wasn't she? But that idea was blown out of the water when the door shut and Makino disappeared from sight. Usopp was standing beside him and Luffy felt his bottom lip tremble.

He didn't want to be alone, but he had Ace, but Ace wasn't as good as Makino. He was fun, but Makino gave him warm hugs and… well, he didn't want to seem like a little kid, so he stilled the trembling lip. His brother smiled proudly at him and Luffy smiled shakily back.

"Class, this is Luffy and Usopp." Miss Abigail said.

"His Luffy. Hi Usopp." Usopp was shaking and his hands were clenched in front of him. Luffy gazed around and blinked at all the faces staring back at him. Some smiled, some frowned, and some just looked plain bored.

For example, a green haired boy sitting in about the third row. His dark eyes were looking around the room, and he yawned widely. Luffy giggled. He looked like he would be a cool person. Maybe he should go and sit next to him. He looked across at Usopp, who was shaking still. Luffy tilted his head and then looked up as Miss Abigail started to take off his little backpack.

"Hey!" he cried and Miss Abigail paused.

"Would you like to take your bag off and sit it in the corner?" she asked the two boys. Usopp looked up and then nodded before following Luffy, who had scurried over to the corner to drop his pirate bag on the floor. Usopp put down his green bag and then stayed close to Luffy as the boy hurried back over to the centre of the room.

"Would you like to sit over there in the front row?" Miss Abigail asked, pointing to the edge of a line of little kids, who also looked rather scared. Luffy bounded over and sat beside a brown haired kid and then watched as Miss Abigail went to the board.

"Okay. Today, year five's, you are going to go over your times tables to start." and there was a collective groan from the line of larger children sitting up the back. Luffy twisted and he could see Trace talking to a boy Luffy knew was his friend. He turned back to look at Miss Abigail as she spoke again.

"Year fours and threes, you can have private reading time up the back of the room." and there was another groan and Luffy twisted once again, this time Usopp doing the same beside him. Luffy spotted the green haired boy again and he was glaring at a blonde haired boy, and the two seemed about ready to start fighting.

"Hey, Sanji and Zoro, stop that right now!" Miss Abigail said and Luffy jumped. She sounded so nice, but when she had done that, her voice had gone from soft, to harsh in an instant.

The two boys looked up and then frowned at each other again before walking to opposite side of the room, grabbing two books and proceeding to open the front page. Miss Abigail turned to the line of year ones.

"Today, we are going to start learning our alphabet." she said, all soft again. Luffy blinked.

"What's a aphlabet?" Luffy asked. Miss Abigail smiled.

"An _alphabet_, is the words we use every day." she explained. Luffy tilted his head, clearly not understanding. Miss Abigail smiled and then turned to the blackboard behind her where she proceeded to write a strange symbol on the board.

"This, is the letter A." she said and pointed to the symbol. "A is for Apple."

"I like apples!" Luffy burst out. Miss Abigail smiled patiently.

"That's good Luffy." she said and Luffy grinned. "So, everybody say it after me, A is for Apple."

"A is for Apple." the rest of the class repeated.

"Good, now, B is for Ball." she said.

"B is for Ball." the rest of the class repeated.

"Stupid head!" came a shout and Miss Abigail sighed before making her way to the back of the room where the two boys who had almost fought before, were now rolling around on the floor, trying to throttle each other. Miss Abigail walked over and pried the boys off of each other.

"Both of you, go to separate corners of the room. Now!" she snapped. The green haired boy poked his tongue out at the blonde and the blonde returned it.

"Boys!" Miss Abigail said and Luffy, who had twisted around to look, giggled again. The green haired boy must have heard him, for as he was walking past, he looked at the smaller boy and then went and sat, facing the wall, in the corner.

"He wooks scawy Wuffy." Usopp said beside him. Luffy shook his head.

"He looks cool." Luffy replied.

"Ok, now, C is for Cat." Miss Abigail said when she had returned. Each time she said a letter, she would write it on the board and then point to it as she said it. Every time she said a letter, the class would repeat it in their own respective ways, and it was soon known that Usopp had trouble saying the letters r and l.

Whenever he said Luffy, it came out Wuffy, and when ever he said a word with an 'r' in it, it came out as a w. Luffy had trouble pronouncing words properly, and anything that was longer than two syllables, usually came out garbled.

The bell rang for morning tea, and Luffy was first to his bag, rummaging through it like a maniac with his toy under his arm. They were allowed outside for half an hour to play and Usopp and Luffy sat together to eat their food before running off.

"So, what's his name?" Usopp asked as Luffy swung beside him on the swing.

"Whose?" Luffy asked as he swung his legs back and forth to make the swing go higher.

"Youw teddy." Usopp replied as though it were obvious.

"Oh, his name's Chopper. All the other teddies tease him though." Luffy replied and then squeaked as his hat flew off and fluttered onto the sand under him. Luffy immediately stopped swinging and then jumped off to grab his hat, brush it off, and jam it back on his head. Usopp stopped beside him and then looked at him with curious eyes.

"A friend gave it to me." Luffy replied with a large smile. There was a bout of soft laughter behind him and Luffy turned to see a weird looking boy standing there. He had a made up face like that of a clown's but, his nose was bigger than anything else, large and red and Luffy giggled.

"What are you laughing at small fry?" the clown boy asked. Luffy blinked.

"Your nose. It's so big." Luffy replied. The clown boy's face tightened and then he snatched Chopper away from Luffy.

"Heeeeey!" Luffy whined, getting angry. Usopp watched with a slightly annoyed look as well.

"Heeeeey!" The clown boy said, copying Luffy's whine and then laughing. "I'll teach you to laugh at my nose." and then he shoved Luffy's toy into the sand. Luffy blinked, trying to hold back tears.

"You're mean." Luffy muttered, staring at the teddy feet sticking out of the sand.

"Better believe it kid." the boy replied. "Buggy, is always mean. Now why don't you run home to your mummy, straw hat?" Luffy looked up.

"Because I'm supposed to be at school." he replied.

"Oh, a smarty then? Listen, I'm in grade six, and that means I can push you around dummy." Buggy said, putting his hands on his hips and sticking his chest out. Luffy blinked.

"No it doesn't you mean person!" he cried and then jumped forward and shoved Buggy over in the sand. Buggy was in shock.

"You…you little pipsqueak!" he cried as he got up and shoved Luffy back. Luffy fell backwards and hit his elbow on the hard wood surrounding the sandpit. His eyes watered and then he began to softly sniffle and then began to cry. Usopp hurried over to the smaller boy and looked up at Buggy.

"You meanie! The big dwagon is gonna come and eat you!" he cried. Buggy paused.

"Is not! There's no such thing as a _dragon._" Buggy replied, saying the word properly. Usopp flinched.

"Hey, leave them alone!" a voice called. Buggy turned and then frowned.

"You stay out of this shorty." he said.

"No. Leave them alone. They didn't do anything!" and the green haired boy from that morning walked over, holding a wooden stick in his hand. He seemed to be holding it like you would hold a sword and he seemed pretty confident in himself. Usopp looked up, Luffy still crying beside him.

"What are you gonna do about it green head?" Buggy asked snottily. The boy raised an eyebrow and then quicker than lightning, he had hit Buggy around the back of the head with the stick in his hand. Buggy's eyes watered and he frowned, holding back tears.

"I'll get you later you freak." and then he ran off. Luffy looked up, eyes still watering.

"Are you alright?" the green haired boy asked, kneeling down in front of Luffy. The boy blinked then jumped forward, pulling his teddy from the sand. He inspected it and then began brushing off the sand.

"Thankyou." Usopp said, watching as Luffy shook his teddy, trying to get the sand out. The green haired boy blinked and then tilted his head to the side.

"What was he picking on you for?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. He just stated waughing at Wuffy, and Wuffy waughed at his nose, and then… oh." Usopp stopped, realising what had happened.

"I didn't mean to." Luffy said from behind them, holding his teddy close to his chest. The green haired boy shrugged.

"You're allowed to do whatever you want. What's your name kid?" he asked. Luffy blinked and then smiled.

"I'm Luffy!" he cried happily. "And that's my friend Usopp! Who are you?"

"Roronoa Zoro. Why don't you come and sit with me at lunch? Then Buggy won't be brave enough to come and annoy you then. K?" Zoro asked. Luffy beamed.

"Sure!" and then the bell rang.

All the time up to when lunch was due to start, Luffy bounced in his spot. Miss Abigail read them a story about a little dog called 'Spot' who had many adventures looking for things in the garden and things in the house and then returned to his mummy at the end of the story.

Luffy liked the story too. The pictures were pretty. The bell rung and Luffy looked around for Zoro amongst the crowd of kids. Usopp was at his side, looking around as well.

"Do you think that big buwwy will come back Wuffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy smiled.

"Nah, he's a big meanie. He probably cried after Zoro hit him." Luffy replied. He saw a green head and ran towards it, his little paper bag of lunch clutched in his hand.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy cried and the green head turned and then dark eyes blinked before Luffy saw the smile that spread across the elder's face.

"Hey Luffy! Come on! Sanji's waiting!" Zoro cried. Luffy finally reached his new friend, Usopp beside him and then they walked out into the courtyard. Luffy ate at his sandwich as he walked.

"We sit over there behind those trees." Zoro said, pointing towards a line of trees by the school's border fence. Luffy nodded, thinking that the trees looked like an awesome place to sit.

**So, there's your first introduction of characters. **


	2. Lunchtime Pirates Part I

**Soo, this chapter is a little more interesting than the last. It has a little more adventure for the kiddies, and a little more interacting between all the other characters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 : Lunchtime pirates**

"Grassy! You were supposed to be over here an hour ago." a blonde boy said sitting next to a girl with orange hair and a pink dress. She was writing in a little book, but whenever the blonde looked over, the girl snapped her book shut.

"Lunchtime only just started der brain." Zoro replied as he sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree. "Just sit down anywhere, kid." and Luffy sat right down next to the blonde with an unhealthy sounding 'thump'.

"Who are you?" the blonde boy asked, and Luffy noticed the toothpick sticking from the boy's mouth.

"I'm Luffy! Who are you?" he responded. The blonde blinked for a second, small bangs covering his left eye.

"Uh, Sanji." the boy replied and Luffy grinned. Usopp had sat down next to Luffy, looking around nervously.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, closing her book with a snap and then putting her pencil behind her ear and looking pointedly at Usopp.

"Uh, Usopp." the little, long nosed boy replied. The girl smiled.

"I'm Nami." she said and Usopp smiled back. Luffy ripped into his sandwiches, devouring the first half of his second sandwich in almost a second. Sanji leant away slightly, his little yellow shirt rustling with the movement.

"Uh, Zoro? Why'd you bring him?" he whispered. Zolo shrugged.

"He's cool." the boy replied before biting into a piece of watermelon. Nami looked around, holding a slice of orange in her hand.

"I thought Vivi would have been here by now." she muttered. Sanji turned to look at her.

"Vivi's probably… umm, being pretty somewhere!" he cried. Nami blinked.

"You're weird." she said and stood, brushing off her dress as she did so. Luffy paused a moment to right Chopper, who had fallen over in Luffy's haste to eat his food. Nami looked at him.

"Hey, that toy's so cute!" she cried and then bent down to look at it. "What's his name?"

"Chopper!" Luffy cried and then bit into the other half of his sandwich.

"Awww. So cute. I'm going to find Vivi. Then we can come back and play!" Nami cried. Sanji nodded, Zoro didn't even answer, Usopp was busying eating, and Luffy was also busy eating. Nami skipped off, her book clutched tight in her hand. Luffy finished his food and then jumped up. Zoro looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked around.

"To find my brother." and he ventured forth, grabbing Chopper's little fluffy hoof as he did so.

"Wuffy!" Usopp cried and ran after him.

"I'm coming too!" Zoro cried and jumped after them.

"I'm not sitting like a… by myself person!" and then Sanji was after all three. Luffy grinned. He had friends, and on his first day too! He walked around the playground, noting the small shed that was open on the hill. Other kids seemed to go in without anything, and then come out with balls, hoops, skipping ropes, bats, and paddle-bats. Luffy stared in awe.

"That's the fun shed." Sanji explained. Luffy nodded and then saw a familiar orange hat out on a large green field. His face split into a large grin, and then he began to run towards the hat.

"Ace!" Luffy cried and hit his brother full force, knocking the two of them over.

"Luffy! I was waiting for you to come and find me!" the taller boy said before grabbing Luffy in a hug and then standing up again. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other.

"He's your brother!" the two boys asked. Ace looked up and Luffy grinned ferociously as he grabbed his hat from where it had fallen and placed it on his head.

"This is Ace! He's so cool." Luffy said, looking up at his older brother with obvious awe. Zoro blinked.

"But, that's, that's Ace Heat Fist! He has the best throwing arm in the whole playground!" Sanji cried, waving his own arms around in excitement. Luffy blinked and then looked at Ace for confirmation. The older boy shrugged and then looked back across the oval.

"Hey, Luf, I would play with ya bro but, Whitebeard and Blackbeard are gonna play soccer and they need me to play centre-field." and Ace ran off, leaving Luffy pouting. Zoro looked at Sanji, who shrugged and then both looked back at Luffy again.

"Sanji!" a girly voice called. Sanji spun to see Nami walking towards them, a blue haired girl trailing behind. Luffy looked around as well. "Where did you go?" she asked when she had reached them.

"Right here dummy." Zoro muttered causing Sanji to stamp on his foot. Zoro glared at the blonde.

"Wooooooow!" a voice said, stopping all current conversation, glaring, and hurting of other people's feet.

"What do you see Wuffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy looked at him and then pointed back across the playground towards a large, wooden pirate ship that sat deserted on the edge of the playground.

"So cool!" and then the littlest boy was off, racing toward the ship at top speed. Usopp paused a moment and then raced after Luffy as well.

The ship was as large as a real ship and it had a steel ladder bolted to the side of the hull. Luffy zipped up it and then gasped as he looked around the ship. There was a real mast and a real crow's nest, but, there was no ladder leading up to it.

"Wow, this is awesome Wuffy." Usopp commented as he got up on deck as well. Luffy ran up the little stairs that led to the bow of the ship and looked out over the figurehead which was shaped like a ram's head.

He looked out and grinned, imagining the feel of salt water on his skin. It was almost like being on a real ship! He jumped down the stairs and then ran towards the aft of the ship. There was a door that led down into the under workings of the ship.

"This has been here since I was in grade one." Zoro commented as he swung himself onto the deck of the ship and looked around. Luffy paused and looked back at the green haired man.

"Why haven't you ever played on it then?" he asked. Zoro shrugged.

"I used it to hide from the teacher once, but I fell asleep next to the mast, woke up late at night, and went home." he replied. Usopp cringed.

"You wewen't s-scared?" he asked. Zoro blinked.

"Of what?"

"The goobi monsters! They come out late at night and try to suck your brains when you're not looking." Usopp explained, waving his hands like they were spiders. Luffy looked at him.

"Really?" he asked and Zoro rolled his eyes before walking around and then opening the door down into the underside of the ship.

"Yeah! They wook wike monkeys with the head of a chicken and I defeated them!" Usopp said proudly and stuck his chest out a little too far, causing him to overbalance and land on his butt. Luffy laughed.

"You're funny Usopp." and then Luffy grabbed Chopper from under his arm and put him up on his shoulders before running after Zoro down the stairs. Usopp looked around and saw Sanji, who blinked at him and then nodded towards the opening.

"You go first." Usopp said. Sanji frowned and chewed for a second on his toothpick.

"You go first, seeing as you defeated those goo whatevers." he replied. Usopp nodded.

"Exactly. You see, if you go first, then, I can watch your back and make suwe they don't attack you when you awen't wooking."

"I'll be right, you can go first."

"No you."

"You."

"You!"

"You infiminity!" Sanji returned, stumbling over the big word. Usopp snorted and Sanji glared.

"I'm gonna go fiwst." Usopp cringed and then ran down the steps, Sanji walking casually behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro looked around, his mouth open and a gleam in his eyes. This place was so cool. He couldn't believe he had never discovered it before.

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy cried, popping up behind him and causing the green haired boy to trip over and fall flat on his face. Zoro growled as he got up again.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as he brushed off the front of his black shirt. Luffy shrugged.

"Cos." he replied. Zoro shook his head.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" he asked as he looked around. Luffy shook his head, the hat going left and right and then falling over the boy's eyes. Luffy pouted and then readjusted it, Chopper beginning to fall off his shoulder before Luffy readjusted him as well.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a pirate?" Luffy asked, his voice hushed as though in reverence. Zoro nodded and then pointed to the bit of wood at his waist.

"You see that?" he asked and Luffy nodded, not really understanding what it had to do with pirates, but hey, he was willing to listen if Zoro was willing to talk. "It's gonna be a real sword some day."

"Woooow. But, won't a wooden sword just give people splinters?" Luffy asked, putting a finger on his chin in thought. Zoro slapped his forehead.

"No dummy, it's gonna be a proper sword. Like, metal and stuff and shiny. It's gonna be the coolest thing ever!" and Zoro whipped out the sword and began doing a few practiced moves. Luffy watched him for a few minutes until he got bored and his gaze slipped towards a small room to the left of them.

"Hey…" he muttered and got up to head towards it.

"Oi!" Zoro called and quickly slipped the sword into the belt around his waist before following. Luffy gently pushed open the door, and walked into a room that looked a little dangerous. People from the school's Health and Safety committee would probably have a fit if they found out about it.

There was a hole in the top of it where a shaft of sunlight beamed through and hit the dusty floor. Luffy walked carefully forward, his mouth open in awe. There was something about this place. Something that made Luffy want to just stand there and look around.

"Oi, why'd you walk off?" Zoro asked as he walked in. Luffy didn't even look at him. He was staring at the spot where the sun hit the floor. That spot looked interesting and Luffy walked forward.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro growled, putting a hand on his hip and then he sighed exasperatedly before looking around the room. What was so great about this? It just looked like an ordinary room to him.

Zoro's mouth twisted and he looked over to see a small desk sitting in the corner and a chair that went along with it. Intrigued, Zoro walked over to it and looked down at the dusty surface. On it, lay a piece of paper that had weird drawings on it.

"Hey Zoro." a voice whispered beside him and Zoro jumped and spun. Sanji stood there, chewing on his toothpick thoughtfully.

"Would everyone stop doing that?" Zoro hissed and then spotted Luffy, who was sitting in the middle of the floor in the shaft of sunlight, the toy sitting on his lap and the straw hat clutched in his hand as he looked up and out through the hole.

"What's with him?" Sanji asked and Zoro shrugged before hurrying over and poking Luffy in the head.

"Hey, wake up." Zoro said. Luffy didn't answer. He was intently focused on the hole above him. Zoro looked at Sanji, who shrugged.

"W-w-wuffy?" a small voice echoed outside the room.

"In here Usopp." Zoro called. The small, long nosed boy walked into the room and looked around.

"What arwe we doing in here?" Usopp asked as he walked towards Luffy. Zoro and Sanji both shrugged.

"I don't know. Luffy came in here and I followed." Zoro explained and then went back to trying to wake Luffy by poking him in the head.

"I followed Marimo." Sanji said. Usopp nodded. Zoro sighed from beside Luffy.

"What is so interemesting, interesteling, grr, cool, about the hole?" he asked, getting annoyed at trying a big word and failing. He looked up at it and then blinked before pulling out of the sun.

"No way…" he whispered before settling himself beside Luffy and then looking up to stare at the hole as well, wooden training sword in his lap. Sanji sighed.

"What are you air heads looking at?" he asked. Usopp walked over and poked both Luffy and Zoro in the back of the head.

"They've been zombified." he gasped and Sanji blinked for a minute.

"Zombified? There's no such thing." he commented. Usopp looked around at him.

"Then how do you explain Wuffy and Zowo?" he asked. Sanji snorted and took the toothpick from his mouth with a flourish.

"They just don't have any brains." Sanji explained before putting the toothpick back in the corner of his mouth. Usopp blinked.

"Weally?" he asked and then knocked on Luffy's head with a balled up fist. There was a dull fwump and Usopp's mouth twisted. "It sounds like there's something in there."

"That's just Luffy foolin' ya." Sanji commented. Usopp blinked and then looked up towards the hole in the ceiling. He blinked again and then, just like Zoro, he pulled his head away and shook it.

"Wow…" he said and then went and sat down on the other side of Luffy, his little slingshot slung across his lap. Sanji gave a loud groan.

"You guys are so losery." Sanji said.

"Sanji? Where are you guys?" Nami's light voice came from above. Now, even though most young boys thought girls were yucky, and most young boys generally avoided the 'girl cooties' as it were, Sanji was different.

Living with his mentor had taught him that girls were something that should be respected and cherished. So, Sanji hurried up towards the opening, leaving the three nitwits to their little 'game'.

"Nami." Sanji squeaked as he popped up from the opening. Nami turned, dress swishing as she looked at him from beside the mast. Vivi peeked out from behind her best friend, the little blue dress with a grey hood also swishing with her movement.

"Where have you been Sanji?" Nami asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Nami, Vivi, but, grass head led us down there," and he pointed towards the dark opening behind him, "and now they are all sitting there doing nothing. They just won't move."

"What's wrong with them?" Vivi asked. Nami marched forward.

"I'll show those dummy heads." she muttered as she walked down the stairs, hand clenched tight around her little book. Looking left to right as she walked, Nami soon spotted the room and paused at the doorway to look at the three sitting on the floor.

There was a soft step behind her and she twisted to see Sanji behind her, and Vivi behind him. Nami heaved a deep breath, stuck her chest out and walked into the room.

"Wake up!" she yelled, but the three didn't stir. Nami's eyes flashed. No one ignored her. It just wasn't done. "Hey!" and she gave Zoro a kick in the lower back. The green haired boy groaned in annoyance before swiping a hand over the sore spot and then going back to staring at the hole.

Nami grimaced before looking up at the hole herself. Her narrowed eyes widened, and her mouth slacked open.

"Nami?" Sanji asked from the doorway, but the girl had walked around the three boys to sit beside Usopp. She was now entranced like the other three, her little book lying across her lap. Sanji slapped a palm to his forehead and then looked down at Vivi, who shrugged, and fiddled with her small, gold studs in her ears.

Sanji shrugged back and walked over to the sunlight, and looked up at the hole too. What happened, was something none of the little group had expected.

**Okay, so now we have nearly everyone. There are some more characters to add, but, they will come in later. Okay, I'll see you there then? Giant chickens and Zoro plushies for everyone who can guess what the light will do. XD**


	3. Lunchtime Pirates Part II

**Well, finally I have another chapter for you all, and the secret of the hole is to be revealed. It took me forever to write this chapter because for a short while, one of my other stories took over my brain wholly, and completely. So, I only got to write short bits on this before skipping to the other story. Sorry bout that. **

**Anyway, I am also sorry about the shortness of it. it is way to short for what I would have liked, and what I was planning to do, but, there isn't much I can do about it I am afraid. I am not pleased at all with this chapter, and truth be told, the first chapter of this story was probably the best in my opinion. But, you aren't here to listen to me complain about my own writing, on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 3 : Imagination destination**_

"Okay, this is weird." Zoro commented as he looked around. Luffy nodded beside him. Zoro's voice was deeper and not so high pitched. Luffy was taller and his hat fitted his head properly. Usopp stood next to them, and he was the same height as Luffy.

"Ah, Luffy? Where are we?" Usopp asked and then paused. He didn't have that speech impediment anymore. It was gone! "Ha, Luffy!" he cried and Luffy rose an eyebrow. The three boys were standing in the middle of a large ship.

Zoro stood taller than the younger boys and he had three long swords strapped to his waist. Luffy came up to just below Zoro's hairline, and was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and blue rolled up jeans.

"This is unfair." Luffy pouted. Zoro blinked and Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"What is?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded in the direction of Zoro's swords.

"He gets swords, and I don't get anything." he replied.

"Well, what can you do?" Zoro asked and Luffy paused.

"Don't know." he replied and then commenced moving around the ship, trying to find out what he could do. Usopp sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a pair of brown overalls and a blue sash around his waist.

He paused a moment and then slowly pulled out a rather nifty looking slingshot and a small bag of little, metal balls. Usopp blinked before pulling a little ball out of the bag and fitting it into the little leather part of the sling and gently pulled it back, aiming for the railing of the ship.

Letting it go, the ball hit the rail with a loud click, leaving a large dint in the wood and Luffy stopped what he was doing to look. Usopp blinked and then grinned.

"Cooool. I'm a marksman!" he cried. Luffy pouted even harder and began searching his own pockets.

"I don't have anything!" he whined and then pulled his hat down over his head and bounced on the spot. Zoro blinked and then shrugged, pulling his swords out and inspecting them.

"Sooo, what do you reckon we are all doing here?" he asked.

"Obvious, isn't it?" a feminine voice asked and the three turned to see Nami standing there, but, it wasn't Nami. She was tall, slender, and had a perfect hourglass shape. A black shirt and a yellow skirt were her new clothes. She crossed her arms and smiled, not bothered in the least about how she had grown up.

"Not really." Zoro responded.

"This is all in our imaginations. We are dreaming this up. Duh." she said and then sat down on the deck of the ship.

"Aww, Nami. You just ruined it all!" Luffy cried, pulling his hat back up so it was sitting on his head normally again. "I thought this was real!"

"Oh Luffy. I suppose, in a way, it _is _real, but, it is all in our heads." she replied. Luffy sighed and pouted. He hadn't grown up _that _much, in personality anyway. Nami looked around the ship, her eyes taking in everything.

"How do _you _know that this is our imaginations?" Zoro asked a little suspiciously. Nami turned back to him and tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Well, because the way I am now, is the way I had imagined myself when I am grown up." she replied matter of factly. Zoro paused a moment.

"I guess that does make sense." Usopp commented. Luffy was oblivious to it all, going back to trying to find his power. Usopp sighed and Nami raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Zoro for an answer.

"He's trying to find his 'special' power." the swordsman replied, still inspecting the handles of his swords. He paused for a moment on the white one.

"Hey, why do I have Kuina's special sword?" he muttered. Nami walked over and looked at it, dusting her skirt off as she did so.

"Don't know. Did you imagine that you would have it?" she asked, looking up at him. Zoro shrugged.

"No, well, I imagined that I would have three swords, but, I didn't really imagine myself like this." he replied. Nami shrugged.

"Maybe that's why you have green hair. I mean, surely you would have thought of changing your hair colour later in life." she commented and turned away. Zoro paused and then a slight pink tinge came to his cheeks.

"No… uh, I planned to keep it that way." he replied. Nami stiffened.

"Oh," and then she went to the only upright door on deck.

"I know!" Usopp cried and Luffy blinked at him, "What powers did you imagine yourself having?" Luffy paused a moment and then pressed a finger to his chin as he thought, the other hand coming to rest on his waist.

"I thought that… being able to stretch and stuff would be cool, but, that seems a bit silly." the boy replied. Usopp blinked and then reached out a hand and grabbed the side of Luffy's face.

"Betcha it's true." the boy said before pulling. The skin seemed to resist for a moment before it began stretching outwards with Usopp's pull. Luffy jumped in surprise, causing the skin to jerk out of Usopp's hold and snap back onto Luffy's face. The two boys looked at each other and Luffy's face split into a wide grin.

"Cooooooool!" he exclaimed before grabbing onto various pieces of his body and stretching them. Nami and Zoro watched, a little shocked by the new development.

"Whoa! Is this like, a freakshow or something?" a suave voice said nearby. The four looked around to see a very tall, very skinny grown up Sanji standing there.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried, "Everyone's joining in!" and he began plucking at his body again, marvelling at the way he couldn't hurt himself when he stretched.

"So, what is this place?" Sanji asked as he strode forward, long legs taking gigantic precise steps as he made his way across the deck towards the group.

"We could call you the 'Rubber Band' guy." Usopp suggested and Luffy paused and then pouted.

"Nah, sounds too silly. How about, just Rubber man." and Usopp thought a moment.

"Meh, it could work." and then the two were pulling at Luffy's fingers, making them stretch to extreme lengths and then letting them go so they snapped back into place.

"Well blondie, we are still trying to establish where we are." Zoro replied to Sanji's question.

"You're still a Marimo then? Well, I guess you can't have muscle and brains at the same time." Sanji commented and then brought a hand up against his top pocket, having felt something shift there.

"Bastard." Zoro growled. Luffy and Usopp stopped their game to turn and gasp at the green haired swordsman. Sanji ignored him, in favour of pulling a packet of cigarettes from the pocket he had been feeling and then seemingly automatically, pulling one from the box, placing it in the corner of his mouth and then lighting it.

"You swore!" both boys cried at the swordsman. Zoro's eyes drooped.

"We _are _in our imaginations. We can do whatever we want." the man responded. Luffy and Usopp looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Can't argue with that." Usopp commented, "Hey, does your tongue stretch too?" Luffy blinked and then poked his tongue out and grabbed it between two fingers before stretching it to an unnatural length.

"Wow! This… is so cool." the newly discovered rubber boy stated, his tongue still held between his teeth before he let it go and it snapped back into his mouth.

"Oh, Sanji, you're here too?" Nami asked as she poked her head back out of the room she had been exploring. The taller man turned towards her, and for the most absurd reason, his eyes turned to gigantic hearts and they seemed to beat harder than Sanji's actual heart.

"Nami! You are so beautiful!" he cried. Nami blinked and then turned her face slightly away, averting her eyes from that awe-ridden face.

"Thankyou Sanji." she replied. The man was almost swept away in the love that that simple line had created. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You _are _an idiot." he muttered before sitting down and leaning against the mast.

"Hey, has anyone noticed anything… I dunno, familiar about this ship?" Usopp asked, pausing in his stretching of Luffy's leg to look around at the others.

"Of course there's something familiar Usopp. It's the ship that was in the playground." Nami stated and then disappeared inside the room again. Sanji paused a moment and then hurried over to the door and walked in after her.

"Whoa!" came Sanji's cry, "It's a kitchen."

"Kitchen? Kitchen means stove, stove means pans, pans mean cooking, cooking means food, food means… MEAT!" and Luffy ran straight at the door, his tongue lolling from his mouth like an overexcited puppy. Usopp's eyes were wider than they had ever been and Zoro's followed suit.

"That… was just a little scary." Usopp commented and his statement was seconded by Zoro nodding.

Inside the kitchen, Nami was inspecting the room to see if it was safe. Also, for some reason, she had the vaguest desire to rough someone up for money. Mainly Zoro. She didn't know why, but, it was best not to ignore those desires for very long. She was about to walk out when Sanji was there.

"Am I allowed to cook in here?" he asked, very excited. He had never been allowed to cook by himself before. Zeff always made one of the other chefs watch over him.

And if the other chefs didn't, then Zeff did, and Sanji was beginning to learn not to backchat, because that usually ended in a kick to the head, followed by a few stitches. Nami blinked back at the taller man.

"Uh… I guess. You haven't cooked by yourself before though." she pointed out. Sanji's face fell ever so slightly, and then he saw Luffy come bolting into the room.

"Luffy can help!" he replied, having obviously not known Luffy very long, the man had no idea how much trouble he was in for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was just drifting off to sleep, something he usually did at this time of day, and out on the sea like this, it was rather relaxing.

Not to mention, if he was stuck on this ship, and he had swords, he was gonna train like mad as soon as he woke because a) nothing better to do and b) he liked training. Training improved your skills, and your strength, and that was something Zoro was very obsessive about doing.

"Hey, you got any money?" Nami's voice asked. Zoro shook his head and then his eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Money. For some reason, I feel like shaking everyone on this boat down." the orange haired woman replied.

"Uh huh. Well, I have got zilch, so, you can just leave me alone." the green haired swordsman said before he yawned, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Nami frowned and then turned as she heard a footstep. There stood Vivi.

"Hey!" Nami cried and hurried over. She had been wondering when her best friend would show up. Vivi looked at her, the long blue hair tied in a ponytail down the now fully grown woman's back.

"Nami." the girl replied, a smile coming to her lips, "What is this?"

"This… would be a ship. We're all here. Look, there's Zoro," and she pointed towards the mast, where the swordsman, obviously listening to what was going on around him and not asleep at all, raised a hand in greeting, "Sanji's in the kitchen, and so is Luffy, and Usopp." and Nami pointed towards where the curly haired boy was idly playing with his slingshot, pulling the leather back and then releasing it to see how much spring and how much power he had.

"Not as stretchy as Luffy." the boy muttered, obviously having not noticed that they had a new addition. Vivi smiled and nodded.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." she said. Nami nodded.

"It's gorgeous. I've always wanted to be on the open sea." the orange haired woman said quietly. Vivi gave a small smile.

"Yeah… I know. Nojiko would love this as well." the blue haired girl commented. Nami's face fell ever so slightly.

"Yeah… I'm sure she would. Too bad she can't be here." and then Nami turned back towards the deck again. "I'll get it Vivi. You know I will."

"I know. That man won't get away with what he has done to you." Vivi responded and Nami gave a sharp, affirmative nod.

"Usopp!" Zoro called, finding he couldn't get to sleep now that he wanted to. The long nosed boy looked up and then got up to walk over before sitting down in front of the swordsman.

"Yeah?"

"How do you think we get out of here?"

"…huh?"

"Well, we have to go back to the 'real' world at some stage, right? And, we have school, and I was going to the dojo after school as well. I don't want to miss that." Zoro explained, turning his face so he could say all this without looking Usopp in the eyes. Eye contact was not a strong point of Zoro's. Usopp sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we do have to. I don't really want to though, here I don't speak with that weird impediment." the boy replied and Zoro gave a short nod.

"Yeah, and here I have three swords, but, I'm sure that as soon as we come back tomorrow, this ship will still be here and we can have another game." the swordsman said. Usopp gave a short nod.

"Yep, absolutely. Now, how _do_ we get out of here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go. How will they get out? Who knows. Leave a review, and you will make me a very happy chicken... err, girl. XD I've lost it. **


	4. Escape

**Here you are peoples. Another chapter. This is turning out to be a rather popular story. Yay! Glad peoples like it. Well, I won't stop you from your chapter reading any longer, off you go! **

**------------**

**_Chapter 4: It's lunch time! … wait, haven't we already done this?_  
**

Luffy was bouncing around the kitchen, exclaiming at all the cool things and knocking every chair, plate, pot and pan over. Sanji grabbed the boy as he shot past and then turned him so Luffy was staring directly into the chef's eyes.

"Listen here, rubber boy. If you don't stay still, you can't help. Understand?" Sanji growled, surprised at the sudden strength he seemed to have. Luffy blinked up at him and then nodded.

"I understand." he replied. Sanji let the front of Luffy's shirt go and turned back to the bench behind him. His eyes glittered slightly, the opportunity to cook alone was something he had always wanted.

"So, what are we having for lunch?" Luffy asked. Sanji blinked.

"You've already had lunch. I am only cooking to see what this kitchen is like and to make something wonderful for Nami." and Sanji paused a moment to imagine the look of thanks he was sure to get from the woman when he presented her with the most beautiful cake ever made. Luffy frowned in confusion.

"Why do you like her so much?" he asked. Sanji shrugged.

"She's a friend. And Chef Zeff always taught me to respect girls and such." he replied. Luffy nodded.

"Who's Chef Zeff?"

"The guy who looks after me at home. I live in the restaurant in town called the Baratie." and Sanji pulled a large pan from the cupboard. Luffy blinked.

"You live in a restaurant?" he asked, incredulous. Sanji nodded. "That's so cool!"

"… I guess."

"Do you get to eat heaps?"

"Yes, sometimes. Depends on what is left over."

"You eat left overs?"

"Yeah. You don't waste food."

"Hmm, good point. So, what _are _you making Sanji?"

"Not sure yet. I'll find out when I make it."

"Shouldn't you know what you're making before you make it?"

"Not necessarily."

"Oh. Why not?"

"You talk a lot, don't you?"

"Sure do!" and the boy laughed. Sanji rolled his eyes. This kid was going to be a pain in his butt. Almost as bad as that green haired wannabe swordsman.

"Why don't you go and annoy Zoro?"

"Why would I wanna do that? I'm having fun here."

"I'm sure Zoro would like to talk to you. I have to get busy. If you're quiet out there, I'll make you something." Sanji wheedled, trying to hang onto what little patience he had.

"Hmm… really?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok!" and Luffy burst out the door and slammed it behind him. Sanji sighed. That kid was one hundred percent loony. Pushing his sleeves up, Sanji began to prepare something he was sure his wonderful Nami would absolutely adore.

----

Luffy burst out of the kitchen and ran straight into Usopp, who was aiming his slingshot at the rail of the ship again. The two boys flew head over heels and ended up in a tangled mess beside Zoro's feet. The swordsman quirked an eyebrow.

"Nice shot… Luffy." he commented. The straw hatted boy jumped up, pulling Usopp up with him as he did so.

"Thanks. Sorry bout that Usopp. Zoro, Sanji said I should come and talk to you, but, you look very boring lying there, so, I'm gonna talk to Usopp!" the boy announced.

"You do that." Zoro replied, unconcerned. Usopp looked at Luffy, who was grinning broadly at him.

"What do we talk about?" the newly announced marksman asked. Luffy blinked.

"I didn't think about that." he replied. This caused the swordsman to snort and a smile to spread across his bony face. Luffy blinked.

"What's so funny?" Usopp asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Maybe he's having a weird dream." the boy replied. Zoro's brows furrowed.

"If you two are gonna talk, can you do it somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep here." he said. Usopp and Luffy looked at each other, shrugged, and then made for the other side of the ship, leaving Zoro in peace. Luffy suddenly jumped up and pointed at the weird orange trees that were growing above the kitchen door.

"Did you see that?" he cried. Usopp looked up as well.

"See what?"

"A weird thingy. Let's go look!" and he bounded up the steps and ran around to look at the trees. There was nothing there and Usopp announced it.

"Nothing there Luffy." he said. Luffy frowned.

"I saw something I'm telling you." he replied. Usopp blinked.

"Did it… I dunno, look scary?" he asked. Luffy blinked.

"Don't be a fraidy cat. No, it didn't look scary at all. It look like some sort of dog or something." and he bent closer to the bushes. Out popped a little blue nose and Luffy tilted his head.

"You can come out." he said. The blue nose was followed by a furry face and a pair of dark brown eyes. It was a little reindeer. Luffy blinked at it and then looked a little smugly at Usopp.

"Told ya so." he said. Usopp frowned.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Who are you guys?" the reindeer asked. Luffy looked at it.

"You can talk? Cooooooool!"

"Hey, he kinda looks like your toy Luffy." Usopp commented, keeping as far from the reindeer as he could without looking conspicuous.

"…he does too. Hey, is your name Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" the reindeer asked. Luffy blinked and then grinned.

"Ah, so cool! Even toys come to life here." the boy said brightly. Chopper tilted his head.

"I'm not a toy. I'm a reindeer."

"Yeah. But, in my real world, which is not this world, you're a toy." Luffy explained. Chopper blinked and then a small smile lit the furry features.

"Really? Wow. That sounds cool." he replied and came further out from the bushes.

He had on a pair of little maroon shorts and was rather stumpy with skinny legs and arms, err, forelegs. He also had a large pink hat on his head that Luffy didn't remember from his plushie.

"Hey, let's go and play!" Luffy cried, standing up and holding his hand out to the reindeer. Chopper eyed it for a moment and then placed his hoof into it. Luffy took off, Usopp racing behind and Chopper getting dragged along.

Zoro raised an eyebrow from beside the mast as he saw the reindeer.

"What's that?" he asked. Chopper shied away, hiding behind Luffy's leg.

"This is Chopper!" Luffy announced. Zoro blinked.

"Your toy?" he asked and Luffy nodded. The swordsman shrugged.

"I guess that's possible." he replied. Luffy grinned.

"See, he's so cool!" the boy announced. Chopper blinked from behind Luffy before poking his head out again.

"Hey, hey guys. We have to get out of here." Nami said, suddenly appearing from under the deck. Luffy looked around.

"Why?" he asked. Nami looked at him.

"Because, I have worked out how long we've been here, and if we don't leave now, we'll be late for school." she replied. Zoro shrugged.

"Meh." he said and locked his arms behind his head.

"I only just started cooking." Sanji commented, popping out from the kitchen.

"I wanna play with Chopper." Luffy announced. Nami shook her head.

"We'll get in trouble and then be on a detention and get time on the 'Time out' chair." she replied.

"What's a time out chair?" Usopp asked looking at Luffy. The straw hatted boy shrugged.

"It's bad chair. You have to sit in it for ten minutes and you aren't allowed to say anything, do anything, or even move. It's scary." Vivi replied. The whole group shuddered.

"Let's go then." Zoro commented as he stood up.

"I thought you didn't care." Sanji said. Zoro frowned.

"I don't like the chair any more than you do." he replied. Sanji nodded.

"I guess that's true."

"Okay, so, how do we get out of here then?" Usopp asked. Luffy looked around.

"Maybe we should jump into the water." he suggested.

"Don't be stupid." Nami reprimanded and then looked around.

"What about up there?" Sanji asked, pointing to the crow's nest. Usopp jumped over to the ladder and began climbing up it as fast as he could. He reached the lookout and there was a moment of silence.

"Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Nope, can't get out up here." Usopp's voice echoed back to them and he climbed back down again, "Great view though."

"Well, what about downstairs? We started in that room, so, what if that's where we get out?" Vivi asked. Nami nodded.

"That sounds like a good theory. Let's go." and she opened the little door and hopped down the stairs into the ship. The others waited while the two girls explored the under workings of the ship. Soon, Nami's orange hair bobbed back into view.

"Nope. Nothing down there." she replied. Vivi came out after her and closed the door. There was a splash and everyone looked around.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked. Zoro looked around.

"… he jumped in the water!" and he ran to the edge and looked down, "Can't see him." and then he got up on the ledge and jumped in after the boy. Suddenly, Chopper disappeared and Usopp blinked.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"No idea. But, Luffy and Zoro aren't coming back up." Sanji muttered.

"Hey guys! I was right!" Luffy's voice said behind them. The group spun around and stared as Luffy walked towards them, dry as a bone.

"Where… what… who… how?" Nami sputtered. Luffy grinned broadly.

"We have to jump into the water to get out. Come on!" and ran to the edge of the ship and jumped into the water. Sanji raised an eyebrow. Usopp looked down, shrugged and then jumped in after the boy. He didn't resurface. Nami blinked.

"Should we?" she asked Vivi and Sanji. Both shrugged as well.

"I'm going to." Vivi replied and then jumped over the edge of the ship as well.

"Vivi, I'm coming too!" Sanji cried and jumped as well. Nami rolled her eyes and then got up onto the edge of the ship, and easily dropped into the water.

----

She woke and looked around. The others were all up and moving, looking at themselves and each other.

"We did it!" Luffy cheered. The bell rang and Nami jumped up.

"We have to go!" she cried and raced out of the room. The others followed her, grabbing their items from the ground as they did so. The group made it back to the school house just as the rest of the school got there.

"That was close." Vivi said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"We made it just in time." Nami replied as they walked up the stairs. Luffy looked around and spotted Ace walking towards him. He waved and Ace waved back. Luffy smiled. He was liking school… so far.

------------------

**Well, there you have it. They have discovered their little 'dream' place and they made it out okay. Yay! **

**Sorry about the shortness of it though. See you later peoples! **


	5. Fishing

**Sorry bout the wait guys. Ideas struck me for other stories and the like, so, yeah. Anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

**---------------------------------**

_**Chapter 5: Fishing**_

The last bell of the day rang and Luffy almost collapsed against the floor. Sure, nap time had been great, but, the work he had had to do afterwards.

"I'm tiwed Wuffy." Usopp said beside him.

"I am too." Luffy replied.

"It was so hawd."

"I know."

"I mean, the alphamabet is fun and all, but, that was way too much."

"Mhm."

"Awe you wistening?"

"Nope." and Usopp frowned.

"Thanks a lot."

"What'd I do?"

"Nevew mind."

"Ok."

"Hey Luffy!" four voices called, "Usopp!" and the two boys looked over to see Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Vivi all standing in the doorway.

"I wish I had some of them things I had on the ship." Sanji muttered, chewing thoughtfully on his toothpick.

"They're called cigarettes stupid." Zoro replied, "And you're too young to smoke anyway."

"I knew that! I just wanted to see if someone as stupid as you knew as well." Sanji responded, turning away and crossing his arms. Zoro frowned and turned away as well. Nami sighed.

"We're coming!" Luffy cried, grabbing his bag from where it had been sitting all day. Usopp followed after him. Both boys looked tired and Vivi smiled.

"You should go home and get some rest. School is hard work." she said. Luffy and Usopp looked at her, and then each other before bursting into laughter.

"School isn't hard!" both boys said before yawning at the same time. Zoro and Sanji raised eyebrows at the boys.

"Liars." Zoro muttered. Nami giggled.

"Maybe they should get some sleep." she said sweetly.

"Hey, Luffy!" a voice called. Luffy turned, his straw hat swaying on his head and Chopper slipping from under his arm. The boy smiled and waved at his brother.

"Ace!" he cried, happy to see his big brother.

"Wanna go fishing this afternoon?" Ace asked as he reached them. Luffy blinked and then a big smile spread across his face.

"YEAH!" the kid cried. Ace grinned and ruffled his brother's head, scrubbing the hat and making the black hair under it go everywhere.

"Race ya home?" Ace asked. Luffy grinned.

"You're on." and he crouched, "Bye guys!" and he was off, Ace racing right beside him and the two boys running as fast as they could down the street.

"They're weird." Zoro muttered.

"Stop being stupid Zoro." Sanji commented.

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh uh!" Zoro yelled. Nami sighed and pulled the little book from under her arm.

"Sorry bookie." and then she slammed it straight into Zoro's head. Sanji commenced giggling and he almost choked on his toothpick.

"Stringbean! Get over here!" a crabby voice called and Sanji sighed.

"See ya later guys." and he hurried over to the tall man standing beside a bright white car, "Don't have to be so rude you old geezer." and that was when Sanji received a smack upside the back of the head… with a foot.

Zoro watched them go, his face emotionless as he picked up his bag from the ground and began walking in the opposite direction to what Luffy and Ace had run in. Nami looked around as Vivi stood beside her.

"What's wrong Nami?" Vivi asked.

"I can't see Nojiko." Nami replied.

"Vivi!" a regal voice called and the girl turned to see a young boy with messy blonde hair standing there. He smiled at her.

"Kohza!" Vivi squeaked and hurried over.

"Bye Vivi!" Nami called. Vivi waved over her shoulder as she and Kohza walked in the same general direction Zoro had gone, but the green haired boy was no longer in sight.

"Nojiko… where are you?" Nami muttered, looking around in lost confusion.

"Ready to go home?" a voice she knew asked and Nami looked around to see Bellemere standing there. She grinned.

"Yep! But, I can't find Nojiko." Nami replied, her smile fading.

"Here I am!" and the small, light blue haired girl, popped out from behind Bellemere's leg. Nami pouted.

"Why didn't you stand with me?" she asked. Nojiko giggled.

"Sorry Nami. I'll stand with you tomorrow, k?" and Nami brightened. Bellemere reached down to take her hand, and she reached out her other hand to take Nojiko's hand as they began walking home.

Usopp pouted as he looked around. All alone again. Where was his dad? He looked around once more and then spotted their car driving towards him. He grinned.

"Dad!" and he ran towards it, only to be met by a rather sad face that made Usopp pause, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

---

"I…beat…you." Ace gasped as he leaned against a pole outside the bar where Makino worked. Luffy shook his head, his hat swaying dangerously.

"Nuh… uh. I jumped… and caught the… veranda… before you did." Luffy gasped back from where he was laying on the wood. Ace chuckled.

"Just admit you lost."

"Grr, fine. When we go fishing though… I'm gonna catch the biggerest fish."

"Is biggerest even a word?" Ace asked as he stood up properly again. Luffy shrugged.

"I used it so it must be."

"That doesn't make it a word."

"Does too!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" a male voice said behind them and Luffy spun around, his face cracking into a wide grin.

"SHANKS!" and he ran over to the older man. Ace sauntered over as well, a little less enthusiastic than Luffy.

"Hello Luffy. How was school today?"

"It was my first day, and it was so cool! At lunch, we found an actual pirate ship and we were all grown up and everything!" Luffy cried, waving his arms around. Shanks chuckled.

"I'll bet that was fun?"

"Uh huh!"

"What did you learn?"

"…" and Shanks burst out laughing.

"Luffy, if we don't head off now, we won't make it to the dam by dark." Ace said, poking the younger boy in the side of the head.

"Oh, fishing? You have fun then kids." and Shanks walked past them into the bar, pausing for only a second to give Luffy's head a quick scruff. Luffy turned and looked at Ace.

"Why did he laugh?" and Ace shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry Luffy. Let's just go, k?" the boy asked and Luffy nodded. They hurried over to their little shed that Makino had built to put all their stuff in. A small and weather-beaten trike sat beside the door and Luffy gave it an experimental poke before Ace brought out a small reel of fishing line.

"Let's go!" Luffy cried. Ace grinned and the two raced off in the direction of the dam which was just over the hill and down a small track. Barely half an hour by foot.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Ace crowed as they reached the big dam. Luffy pouted.

"I'll beat you next time." he said. Ace chuckled.

"Sure you will little brother." and then he looked around the bank, "There." and he pointed towards a large tree root that had grown through the bank and then curved in a neat, straight line to plunge straight into the water. Luffy grinned.

"Yeah!" he cried and ran over towards it, balancing on the edge of the bank like it was a tightrope, although you probably could have fit three grown adults sideways on it. Ace walked behind him, looking down at the murky water to try and see if anything was stirring.

"Reckon there's anything down there?" Ace asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Just as long as there's no goobi monsters."

"Goobi monsters?"

"Uh huh. Usopp told me about them." Luffy replied, pausing to look at his older brother. Ace sighed.

"Okay. I'm sure there's none of those things down there." and he climbed down onto the root and moved over so Luffy could sit beside him. The younger boy did so and Ace grabbed a stick that was attached to the tree, and he tied a long piece of fishing line to it.

"Don't we need bait?" Luffy asked. Ace paused and then smiled.

"Oh yeah!" and he looked around before spotting something on shore, "Luffy, see that hole there?" and he pointed towards a small dot of darkness on the shore. Luffy nodded, "Go and get a stick and dig at it. I'm sure there's a worm or something there."

"You really think so Ace?" Luffy asked. The elder boy nodded and so Luffy jumped back onto the shore and hurried over. He grabbed a small stick and began digging at the hole, prying back the dirt and such to get into it, until at last, Luffy held a large worm in his hand. He giggled before running back over to Ace with it.

"Here!" and he handed it to his brother. Ace nodded and then tied the worm securely to the line and dropped it into the water.

"How do we know the worm hasn't fallen off?" Luffy asked as he leaned out slightly over the water. Ace shrugged.

"We don't." and then, Ace's head drooped and Luffy whined.

"Not now Ace." he commented and then yawned himself, "Silly Narpopleptic thingy." and he yawned again. Ace was snoring as he slowly lilted to the side and ended up laying against the root like it was a bed.

Luffy felt his eyes close of their own accord and then he was out. Luffy snored softly and then his body lilted as well, but in a different way to Ace, and the boy felt face first into the water.

It was the sting of cold water on his face that woke Ace from his unintentional sleep. He looked around and then spotted that Luffy wasn't by his side.

"Luffy!" he called, hoping the boy had just run off and that splash had been caused by a rock, a fish… even a goobi monster would have been alright! Just not Luffy! And as Ace looked down into the water, he saw Luffy sinking fast.

"ACK!" and he jumped in as well. It didn't take him long to grab onto the younger boy and heave him towards the surface. Ace pulled Luffy onto the shore and then checked him over, making sure he was still breathing and his pulse was right. The boy seemed to be fine, but still unconscious.

"Fishing, was a bad idea." he muttered. Ace sighed before pausing as he heard a rustle and a crack. The boy's eyes narrowed as he turned onto his stomach and looked around. Luffy gave a loud snore and Ace threw an annoyed look at him.

There was someone walking on the other side of the dam, or at least, that's what it sounded like. He gently shook Luffy and the boy moaned and opened his eyes before sitting up with a yelp.

"What! Why am I all wet!" the boy cried. Ace rolled his eyes.

"You fell in the water while you were asleep apparently." the older boy replied in a soft voice. It was then that Ace noticed the sounds from the other side of the damn were gone.

"What was that?" he murmured. Luffy looked around.

"What?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"Maybe we should get back." and he stood and looked around. Luffy stood beside him.

"But Aaaaaaaace! We never caught anything!" the boy whined. Ace shook his head.

"We'll come back another day. Let's just go." and he walked forward, Luffy walking behind with a large pout on his face.

"Luffy!" Makino cried when she saw the boy was all wet and shivering by the time the two had gotten back to the bar. Shanks was still sitting inside, and for once, he wasn't actually drunk.

"He fell asleep and then fell in the water." Ace explained, his own chest bare as he had put his shirt on Luffy to try and keep the boy warm. Ace had a natural resistance to the cold it seemed.

He always seemed to be warmer than everyone else, and being wet was never a bother. Makino thought it had something to do with his body structure and the way the boy's body reacted to the cold. Luffy thought it was weird, but cool at the same time.

"Sorry Makino. Didn't mean to." Luffy muttered as he plucked at the over size, but still wet, shirt that was over him. Makino shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Come on, let's get you warmed up. Go on Ace, you too." Makino said, ushering the two boys inside. Makino placed Luffy in front of a heater and then hurried away to get some dry clothes.

"Had some adventures down at the dam then boys?" Shanks asked. Luffy looked around.

"I fell in the water… and Ace had to save me." he replied before spinning on the spot and drying his back.

"Ah well. Good thing Ace was there then." and Shanks looked over at the older brother, who was getting some orange juice for himself and Luffy.

"Yep. But Ace fell asleep too!" and Shanks blinked.

"Then how…?"

"The water from his splash woke me up." Ace replied to the unfinished question. Shanks nodded.

"Thanks Ace!" Luffy cried as he accepted the juice and then Ace sat down on the floor, away from the heater and took a sip of his own glass. The bar was quiet, everyone having left for the afternoon, but soon, the place would be jumping again once the men had gotten back from the mines on the other side of the town. Luffy gave a wide yawn, just as Makino came hurrying back down the stairs again, folded pyjamas in her hands.

"Here, go put those on and get straight to bed. I'll bring you up some dinner." Makino said as she handed the clothes to the boy. Luffy whined.

"I'll take his dinner up Makino. It's fine." Shanks said and then winked at Luffy who grinned.

"Yeah!" the boy cried. Makino sighed in a dramatic fashion, and then smiled.

"Ok." and Luffy bounded towards the stairs. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"He's excitable." He muttered before standing as well.

"Where are your bags Ace?" Makino asked interestedly. Ace looked around the bar and then pointed to the corner of it.

"I put em there before we went." the boy replied.

"Oh. Are you going to bed as well?" Makino asked. Ace shook his head.

"I'm gonna go and get a warm shirt, then I'll come and help you. K?" and he hurried towards the stairs as well. Makino smiled.

"Such a nice boy."

"Yeah. Luffy's a bit hyperactive… but funny." Shanks said before taking the plate Makino handed him, "You already made his dinner?"

"Ten minutes ago when I heard him yelling at Ace while they were coming up the street." and Shanks laughed.

"He's got a voice on him." and then he went towards the stairs. As he was walking up, Ace came hurrying back down.

"Be careful Ace. There'll be a lot of drunks in here tonight I think." Shanks warned. Ace nodded.

"I know. Thanks." and he continued. Shanks moved towards Luffy's door and knocked on it.

"Luffy?" he called. There was no reply. Shanks frowned and gently pushed open the door. Luffy was lying on his bed, pyjamas on and his mouth wide open as he slept. Shanks smiled and shook his head.

"Too much excitement." he muttered before flicking the light off and closing the door.

----------------------------------------------

**There you are. Hope you enjoyed that! Tell me if you did! please?**


	6. Lost and found

**Yay, another chappie. Enjoy my chibi loving friends! And thankyou for all the kind reviews so far! -grin-**

**Before I go any further, later on in this chapter, there is a little moment and I would like to say, this is not a ZoLu. I mean, how _can _it be? It's a chibi story for heaven's sake. -shakes head- besides, they're cute enough as it is. -grin-**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 6: Lost and found**_

Luffy yawned as he woke up and then sat up on the bed. He felt like playing today, but as he moved to get out of bed, his foot nudged something beside his bedstand. A small backpack. Luffy blinked and then a grin spread across his face and he jumped to the floor.

"Schooooool!" he cried as he bounded from the room and down the hall to Ace's room. He knocked on the door and there was a low groan.

"Ace! Come on! School!" Luffy cried.

"Blargh!" was the reply and Luffy tilted his head to one side. Well that was unexpected. He decided that perhaps he would have to go downstairs and tell Makino that school was on today, so she wouldn't forget either. He raced around to the stairs and jumped onto the rail and slid to the floor. Makino looked up from where she was setting out the cash books for the day's work. Luffy grinned at her.

"Schoooool!" he yodelled. Makino chuckled lightly.

"I heard you before. Why don't you go and get ready?" she asked as she moved back behind the bar and wiped her hands on her apron. Luffy blinked and then grinned again.

"K!" and he ran towards the stairs and bounded up them, taking them two at a time. His little legs missed one of the steps and he came down against the corner. Makino hurried around to see Luffy getting up again, clutching at the side of his face but not crying. Just sniffling and looking like he wanted to cry but wasn't allowing his eyes to do so.

Makino smiled and let him be. He wasn't seriously hurt. Luffy then took the stairs one at a time after that, the side of his cheek throbbing with each step. He raced into his room like a mini twister as he grabbed up a light blue shirt and ripped off his pyjama top. Somehow, his arm got stuck in his pyjama sleeve and he tried to pull it through, but just couldn't.

"Hey! Let go mister sleeve!" He cried as he yanked harder.

"Oi! Let go of your shirt and _then_ pull your hand through." Ace commented from the doorway, a dark red shirt and black shorts, his attire for the day. Luffy blinked and then let the shirt go, his arm slipping through the sleeve easily.

"Thanks Ace!" he cried and grinned. Ace smiled back.

"No prob little bro." he replied before walking away down the hall. Luffy then pulled on the shirt and changed his pyjama pants to a pair of red shorts. After all, no day was complete without red in it. He grabbed up his bag and then paused. He was missing something.

"Chopper?" he muttered and looked around to the bed, where the little reindeer toy had been last night. It wasn't there now. Luffy's face became stricken and his little eyes began to puddle.

"Chopper?" he asked again, more desperately this time. He dropped his backpack and dived towards the bottom of the bed. He pulled out various objects, most of them being bottle caps he had picked up while running around the town. Actually, as Luffy pulled out other toys that had been discarded underneath the bed some time ago, he found an old toy he hadn't seen in ages. Luffy grinned as he pulled it out and brushed the dust from it's fur.

"Little monkey." he said and giggled before gently placing monkey on the bed and continuing his search. More toys came out, more shiny things, a few picture books he had lost a couple of months ago. But no Chopper. Luffy whined in the back of his throat and bit his lip, beginning to panic.

"Ch-chopper?" he stuttered, his eyes really watering, and his body trembling. What if he had accidentally left Chopper at school? Would someone have seen him and stolen him? What if the teacher had thrown him away? Luffy plopped down onto the floor and gripped his ankles in his little fists. He was biting his bottom lip harder in an attempt to stop himself from crying, but, he just couldn't stop those tears of worry from running down his face. A sob managed to wrench itself from his throat and Luffy closed his eyes and bent his head forward.

"Luffy! Ho-" but the voice faltered as the steps paused outside his door. Luffy looked around, shocked, and saw Shanks standing in the doorway. The man watched him for a minute and then he sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"What happened?" he asked. Luffy sniffed and turned away.

"Ch-chopper." he stuttered as a response, but his cheeks were glowing from the embarrassment of having Shanks see him cry.

"What about him?" Shanks asked, light concern leaking into his voice.

"He's gone…" and Luffy made to grab the edges of his hat, but Hat wasn't on his head. His fingers grasped thin air and he gasped, tears forgotten as he jumped to his feet. That was worse. Shanks had seen him lose his hat, and now Shanks was going to be really really mad. Luffy bit his lip and looked around the room, trying to not let Shanks see what he was doing.

"Gone?" Shanks asked and walked into the room. Luffy hurried away to the bedside table, where the hat was resting. He quickly grabbed it and jammed it onto his head, pulling the brim down so it covered his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know where he is!" and Luffy bit his lip again. Tiny red marks were beginning to swell on that lip, and Shanks noticed them out of the corner of his eye.

"You know," he muttered as he bent down and looked under the bed, pushing aside the random toys and stuff that Luffy had pulled out, "there was a young man over in the town beside us. He used to bite his lip all the time, and one day, he bit his bottom lip clean through." and Shanks spotted a bit of pink and brown. He smiled. Luffy, who was peering anxiously over Shanks' shoulder, immediately removed his teeth from his lip, and instead began twisting his fingers together nervously. Shanks reached an arm under the bed and made grasping motions, but the toy was just out of reach. He slid forwards on his stomach, and his head disappeared underneath the bed.

"Luffy!" a loud, angry voice said. Shanks jumped, just as he grabbed a hold of Chopper, and he whacked the back of his head on the hard wood underneath the bed. Shanks let out a curse and he heard the sound of laughter cease and was replaced by gasps.

"Shanks!" the voice spoke again. It was Ace. Shanks put a dusty hand over his mouth as he realized what he had done, and then pulled it away, coughing. He scrambled out from under the bed, and looked behind him to see Luffy and Ace watching him. Ace had a smug, slightly triumphant look on his face, while Luffy was wide eyed, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Shanks said…" Luffy whispered. Shanks gritted his teeth and then pulled out Chopper.

"I found Chopper!" he said in a loud, and happy voice. Luffy blinked and then his face split into a wide grin.

"Chopper!" he cried and happily took the toy from Shanks' hands. Okay, so he more or less nearly dislocated Shanks' arm from the sheer speed and power the boy had used to snatch the toy away, but, that matter was insignificant against a larger one. The fact that Luffy had forgotten what Shanks had said. Ace frowned and then shrugged, deciding to let the matter go. It wasn't worth worrying about, besides, the real reason he had come up here was,

"Luffy, Makino says that if we don't start walking for school right now, we're going to be late." Ace said. Luffy blinked.

"Late?" he asked, "But, I haven't got breakfast yet!"

"Makino says that's your problem." Ace replied, though he didn't look like he approved of that train of thought.

"But, I'm hungry!" Luffy cried, his eyes starting to water again. Shanks watched the whole exchange in silence, a smile on his face.

"Makino says if you hurry, you'll be able to grab some pancakes." Ace replied, his eyes rolling toward the ceiling. He was starting to get annoyed with saying 'Makino says…'.

"Alright!" and Luffy bolted out the door. Ace sighed and shook his head. Shanks watched him.

"What?" Ace asked before walking out after his little brother as well. Shanks was just standing up when Ace walked back in again. He picked up Luffy's bag and swung it over his shoulder before pausing, sleepy eyes coming to rest on Shanks.

"Makino says _you _should get downstairs as well, if you want to eat." and with that, the older D brother, walked out. Shanks blinked and then a stricken look crossed his face and he hurried out of the room. He didn't like missing breakfast, any more than Luffy did.

---

Luffy hummed as he walked beside his big brother. Makino had walked him yesterday, but that was only because Ace had wanted to go in early. He had had a good feed of pancakes and a drink of juice, before barrelling out the door, Ace walking a little less excitedly behind him.

"So, those others you were with yesterday?" Ace asked inquiringly. Luffy blinked, thinking, and then he grinned. Oh yeah!

"Ha, they're my friends!" he cried and gave a short skip. Ace blinked and then smiled. He shouldn't have been surprised. Ace had a rep at school, and that meant so did other kids. And one of the other kids with one of the biggest reputations at school, was the green haired boy Luffy had been with. Zoro had a reputation for beating up anyone who crossed him, but he never picked on anyone.

He was silent, dangerous, and most of the girls in his grade poked his hair when he fell asleep. The top of the school came into view above the tree tops and Ace blinked. They were there already? He shook his head and looked down again, the cowboy hat he had picked out to take today, slipping down over his eyes. Luffy blinked at him.

"Ace?" he asked and then his big brother fell to the ground in front of him. Luffy jumped and panicked for a moment, before he saw the heavy breaths Ace was taking. Narcoleptic fit. Luffy sighed and kneeled down by his big brother.

"I don't know what to do." he muttered, looking around. Hat twisted on his head as he looked in every direction, hoping to find someone who could help. It just so happened, there was a little boy in a dark shirt, with green hair, walking down the opposite side of the road, in the same direction as they had been going. Luffy's face brightened.

"ZORO!" he cried. The little boy on the other side, jumped and twisted around, hands flying to his hip, where three bits of wood were tied. He spotted Luffy, looked left and right, before crossing the road. Zoro blinked at Luffy, as the boy stood up.

"What?" Zoro asked. Luffy titled his head and looked down at Ace. Zoro's eyes followed Luffy's and then they widened, "What happened?"

"He has Narpoplepsy." Luffy replied, jumbling up the word.

"You mean Narcoplepsy." Zoro corrected and Luffy giggled. They had both messed it up. Zoro's chinks tinged with an embarrassed blush, before he bent down beside Ace. He poked the bigger boy's shoulder.

"Hey," and he poked again. Luffy frowned.

"Makino said I'm not supposed to do that." he commented. Zoro frowned.

"Well what else do we do then?" he growled, his small voice sounding rather different when used in that tone. Luffy blinked.

"I don't know. I've never walked to school and then had Ace faint on me. He usually faints at home, on the table, when we're playing. He sometimes even faints when he's eating. Once, he got a big noodle stuck up his no-" and Zoro slapped a hand over Luffy's mouth.

"I don't want to know." he mumbled. Luffy' brows furrowed and then he moved his mouth. Zoro's eyes widened and he shivered as Luffy licked his hand. He pulled it away and wiped it on his shorts.

"Ew!" he squeaked. Luffy giggled. Zoro glared at the boy.

"If you want me to help, you can't lick my hand, deal?" he asked. Luffy blinked.

"Fine." he replied in a huffy sigh. I mean, it wasn't often he got to lick people's hands. Zoro eyed Luffy for a moment before turning back to Ace, who had begun snoring.

"So, what do we do?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighed.

"I guess we pick him up and take him to school. Not much else we can do." he replied and grabbed one of Ace's arms. Luffy grabbed the other, and together, they carried Ace to school. The teacher that met them, knew about Ace's fits, and she easily took the boy to sick bay, where he spent the morning sleeping to wake up at about lunch time.

But for Luffy and Zoro, there was a rather bad surprise waiting for them. The two met up with Nami, Sanji, Nojiko, Vivi and Kohza were all standing together in a group looking grim. Zoro and Luffy walked up to them, having already put their bags away.

"Hi guys!" Luffy cried. The five flinched and Luffy looked around, "Anyone seen Usopp?"

"What's with you guys?" Zoro asked, his brows furrowing. Nami looked up and put a hand over her mouth, signalling for him to be quiet. Zoro frowned.

"Usopp's mummy died yesterday." Vivi answered. Luffy paused and blinked. Nami sobbed and rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Nami's mother, Bellemere knew her." Sanji explained.

"But… Usopp, is he okay!" Luffy panicked. Nami looked up.

"He's… fine." she gulped, "But, he's not coming today."

"Guess what guys." Kohza commented from beside Vivi, "They're tearing down the old ship." Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and Vivi's heads, all snapped around.

"They're not!" Luffy cried, his cheeks puffing up, but his eyes were glazed and beginning to water.

"They are." Kohza replied, frowning. He didn't like being told he was wrong. Luffy frowned.

"Don't be so mean!"

"I'm not! I heard the grown-ups talking about it!" and Luffy pouted.

"But, that place is so cool!" Vivi squeaked. Kohza looked at her with a mix of sorrow and pity on his tiny features.

"Yeah. I know Vivi, but the olds said it was too dangerous." he replied. Vivi pouted.

"I don't want it to be pulled down!" and Luffy ran straight towards the old wooden ship. Zoro rolled his eyes at Sanji, who shrugged, and they took off after him as well. Nami and Nojiko, Vivi and Kohza followed. There was a large, wire fence around the ship now, and Luffy was clenching his fists against it.

"Stupid barrier!" he cried and then put his fingers through and began to climb.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled up at him.

"Don't be a dummy head!" Sanji called after him. Luffy ignored both of them, tongue clenched between his teeth as he climbed.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" a voice yelled. Sanji, Zoro, Kohza and the girls all spun around. Luffy was frightened by the voice and lost his grip on the fence. He fell and landed hard against the ground, hitting his head on the ground and grazing his hands. He bit his lip, laying on the ground, and trying not to cry. But it had hurt so much!

"Oh! Are you okay?" the same voice asked and footsteps came toward him. He felt two shadows fall across him, and despite the sparks that were flying in front of his eyes, he managed to open them a little and look up. Sanji and Zoro were standing protectively in front of him. Kohza and Vivi were standing beside Sanji, while Nami and Nojiko were standing beside Zoro. They all seemed tensed to attack.

"Oh, come on kids, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt anyone." and Luffy got his first glimpse of who it was. A tall girl, with black hair, and a white jacket was standing in front of them. She looked like she belonged in high school, and she was rather beautiful. Luffy squeaked as another wave of pain hit him.

"Oh, please, move aside. I want to help." she said, her hands twitching slightly. Sanji twitched and Zoro glared at him.

"Don't you dare move love rat." he growled. Sanji frowned and moved.

"She only wants to help! Luffy could be seriously hurt! Ever think of that stupid swordsmoron!" he replied. The girl hurried forward and Zoro put out a wooden sword, quicker than Luffy could see. Another wave of pain throbbed in his head and tears watered on the side of his head.

"Zoro!" he cried, "It hurts!" he cried. Zoro looked at him, and then took the wooden sword away. She hurried forward and kneeled down beside him.

"Where do you hurt?" she asked in a soft voice. Luffy looked up at her, and noticed that her eyes seemed to be rather dark and… what was that word? It started with M. He couldn't think. It hurt too much!

"M-my head." and he gasped, "Can't… breathe." he replied. The girl shook her head.

"Okay. Come on." and she gently picked him up. Luffy squeaked at his body being moved. He still couldn't breathe! He gasped, and gasped, but no air was getting in! He began to cry, which only increased the gasping and the girl began to run. Luffy didn't know where she was going, but, he hoped wherever it was, had more air. He needed air!

"Hey! Miss Abigail! Are you here?" the girl called above him.

"Yes." and she poked her head out of the classroom, "Oh my. What happened?" she asked as the girl held out Luffy.

"He fell. Is he alright?"

"Bring him inside and we'll take a look. He just looks winded." Miss Abigail replied and walked back into the room. The girl followed and laid him down on a few cushions. Luffy felt his breathing begin to return to normal, but his head still ached and his hands were hurting. He blinked back tears again and looked up at the girl and the woman as they looked at him.

"Where does it hurt Luffy?" Miss Abigail asked. Luffy's lip trembled and he put a hand to his head and then showed her his hands. Miss Abigail made a clucking sound with her tongue before leaning over him and gently inspecting his head.

"Well, you haven't cut yourself." she said as she sat back and took a look at his hands. As she was looking at them, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and the others arrived. They looked out of breath. Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Kohza and Nojiko (who had been silent all morning), gathered around him.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked.

"Does it hurt?" Nami inquired, clutching her book to her chest.

"You're really brave not to cry." Kohza commented.

"You poor thing!" Vivi squeaked.

"Are you going home?" Nojiko asked. Luffy just looked at them. He didn't want to speak, for the fear of crying was not entirely gone. He blinked as he realized something was missing.

"H-hat." he croaked, his throat hurting with the effort of trying not to cry or scream as Miss Abigail gently wiped his hands with some antiseptic liquid. It was stinging!

"Greenie has it." Sanji replied, jerking his thumb at Zoro, who was standing at the back of the group, eyeing the new girl suspiciously. She had noticed and a smile was on her face, but she was still watching Luffy. He jerked at Sanji's remark, and walked forward, putting Luffy's hat on his head.

"There." he said with a small smile. Luffy smiled shakily back. He suddenly felt scared, as shock from his fall began to settle in. Miss Abigail stood and went to the first aid cupboard to get some bandaids and cotton wool to put on his hands. Luffy bit his lip and looked around, his hands held in front.

He wanted to bury his face in something. Anything! He didn't want _everyone _to see him cry. Zoro, who was still kneeled beside him, happened to be closest, and Luffy latched onto his shirt. Zoro blinked as the littler boy buried his face into the shirt and sobbed, the recently returned hat falling back off his head again. Zoro blinked some more as Luffy cried for a few seconds. He didn't know what to do! He had never had someone latch onto his shirt like that!

"Hey," he muttered and Luffy sniffed as he pulled his face slightly away and looked up. His eyes were like puddles from the water and his nose and cheeks were pink, "You're getting my shirt wet." Luffy blinked, and then smiled shakily.

"S-sorry Zoro." he replied and took his hands away.

"Zoro!" Nami snapped, "That was mean." and she hurried forward and placed her arms around Luffy. Sanji looked on slightly jealously. Luffy blinked at her and then at Zoro, who rolled his little green eyes and stood up again. Miss Abigail returned and Luffy held his hands out for her to fix up.

"Okay, that's all done. How's your head?" she asked as she stuck down the last bandaid.

"Still sore." he replied.

"Would you like to go lie down in sick bay with your brother for a while?" she asked.

"Mhm." Luffy replied and made to stand. Nami stepped away and Luffy swayed for a moment before regaining his balance. He paused at seeing the girl and she smiled at him softly.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl chuckled softly as well.

"Robin." she replied. Luffy blinked at her and smiled.

"Thankyou." he said and then followed Miss Abigail out. Robin looked after the boy and then stood. The little green haired boy was glaring at her, his arms crossed. The little blonde looked lovestruck, and Robin raised an eyebrow at the toothpick between his teeth. The orange haired girl smiled.

"I'm Nami." she announced and grinned. Robin smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she replied. Nami giggled.

"Robin, like a bird!" the blonde cried.

"Yes, I suppose." Robin replied.

"Ah, birds are pretty! And I'm Sanji!" the blonde announced. Robin smiled. He was a sweet little boy.

"Birds are pretty, yes. And who's the green haired boy over there?" and she pointed at the grumpy little boy who had chosen the furtherest, and darkest corner to brood in. He looked over at her and glared.

"That's just Zoro." Sanji muttered and glared back at the boy.

"Stupid cheese headed… guy." Zoro growled from his corner.

"Sword brains!" Sanji responded.

"Silly eyebrow!" and Zoro stood up. Sanji stormed over, his teeth clenched around his toothpick.

"Grassy headed dodo… head!" he yelled. Robin blinked and looked down at Nami, who giggled.

"They always do that. They're silly." she replied to the glance. Robin smiled. These kids really were adorable. She was glad she was going to be spending the week here for work experience.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you think of the little kiddies antics this time? Cute enough? And Usopp's mummy is dead! Whaaaaaa! And the ship is going to be destroyed! What will happen to our little chibi heroes? Tune in next time, and if you don't review, I'm going to throw a random Shanks at you all. -glares-**


	7. Red Rover

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but, my muse for this story decided it was gonna go on a holiday for a while, but, it should be back now and so, Luffy's first day continues! **

**-dances- **

**Also, because I am not altogether sure how Japan's schooling system, or even America's schooling system works, I am basing this of Australian schooling okay? So that means Primary School is years 1-7 and High School is 8-12 Just to explain it so everyone doesn't get confused. Because over here, usually years 1-7 all go to the same school and learn together, but every grade gets taught what they need. So... yeah. Kinda confusing i guess. Anyway, I hope you can follow it, and if you can't just say so and I'll send you a reply explaining it all. lol. **

**I was also asked to put some innocent ZoLu in here, and so I shall. But people who don't like ZoLu, don't be turned off, because it's not like they're going to be full on doing anything. They're little kids for heaven's sakes. It'll just be something cute. Most people won't even know it's there unless they look for it. Ok? **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 7: Red Rover**_

Luffy looked over at Ace, twiddling his thumbs as he did so. His big brother had been asleep for the last half hour Luffy had been in here. It was getting very boring sitting there on his own, with no company, no talking, no shouting, playing, running… Luffy whined in the back of his throat. No, this was no fun at all.

"Hello there." a soft voice said from the doorway. Luffy twisted on the small leather bed and then blinked up at the girl who walked into the room. The one from before. Robin.

"Hiya!" Luffy replied, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Robin moved over to him and sat down beside the small boy.

"Are you okay little one?" she asked. She seemed rather… mature for her age. She also chose her words carefully before speaking them. And that made her just a little more mysterious.

"Yeah! Luffy's strong!" and he pumped a fist in the air.

"Na Luffy. You're so loud." Ace mumbled from the chair across from him.

"ACE!" Luffy cried, the sentence Ace had just spoken to him…going in one ear and out the other. Typical Luffy. Ace sighed and rolled over, glaring at his little brother before sighing and sitting up. He blinked blearily at Robin before smiling.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"Nico Robin."

"Ohhhh, you're the woman Miss Abigail said was going to be coming to teach us."

"Uh huh." Luffy watched the two have their conversation before yawning widely and lilting sideways.

"Tired." he murmured. He wasn't narcoleptic like his brother, but when Luffy got into a mood, such as 'angry', 'tired', 'silly', or 'funny'… he stayed that way until his needs in the respect of the emotion were fulfilled. Robin blinked as she suddenly found a small boy lying in her lap, snoring softly. She smiled and Ace grinned.

"What did he do?" Ace asked when he had spotted the bandages. Robin sighed.

"He was climbing a fence, and fell down." she explained, for some reason feeling the need to reach up and rub Luffy's scalp. The boy smiled in his sleep.

"Ah… he does that." Ace replied before standing and stretching. Robin gently lay Luffy on the couch beside her, before standing and moving out into the hall after the smaller boy.

---

Luffy slept for most of the day, at least until lunch time, when his stomach growled loudly and woke him. The first thing he saw though… wasn't what he expected. Two green eyes… staring at him. And then a finger slowly reaching towards his forehead. Luffy blinked as he realized Zoro was about to poke him in the forehead.

"Na Zoro!" he squeaked happily. The small, green haired boy jumped and screamed like a little girl, before realizing it was simply Luffy speaking. That, of course, made him scowl deeply. Luffy grinned widely.

"Hey Zoro! You know what I dreamed about?" Luffy asked as he trotted along beside his friend. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff?" he replied. For a seven year old, Zoro was very sarcastic. But… his sarcasm was rather… well, there was no other term for it. Lame.

"Ha! Yeah! I dreamt that You, me, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Ace and Chopper were having a sleep over!" he chirped happily as they made their way for the trees. Zoro raised an eyebrow again.

"…why?"

"I don't know! I guess… you're all my friends and stuff!" and he grinned widely. Zoro sighed.

"Well, it's lunch time… so come on." and the taller boy walked out of the room. Luffy blinked after him and then jumped off the couch and ran out after his friend. He paused for a moment and looked around. He didn't know this part of the school, and Robin had guided him down here before. It was scary. Big walls. No windows. And worst of all, no Zoro.

Luffy folded his hands in front of him and looked around with wide eyes before reaching up and pulling his hat down on his head. If he was going to have some lunch, then he would have to find it, and if he had to find his lunch, then the logical way of doing so was to look… to a normal person. Luffy, being a little odder than most, decided he was going to use his nose and sniff out his food. So, he commenced sticking his nose into the air, and sniffing like a stray dog.

---

Zoro paused as he walked into a classroom… that he didn't even know had been there. Looking around bemusedly, he thought back on the direction he had taken. He was sure that going left would lead him to his room, but… apparently not. Growling in the back of his throat, Zoro walked out and back into the corridor. He wandered a little further down and then opened another door and paused upon seeing a few teachers sitting around a table.

They looked down at him and Zoro frowned and slammed the door as he walked out again. Where was his classroom!? Boy this was annoying! And so Zoro ran up and down the corridors, opening and slamming doors when they turned out to be the wrong room. He opened a door and then a ball of flying something hit him in the stomach and they both went rolling along the corridor.

"Yay! I found Zoro!" a squeak came from beneath him and Zoro frowned.

"Luffy! What'd you do that for?" he asked as he got up and shook his head to clear the dizziness. Luffy had almost winded him. Luffy sat up and grinned, his hat lying over one eye.

"Cos I saw you and I knew that if I didn't hurry, I'd get lost again!"

"Well you wasted your time, we're lost anyway!" and Luffy looked around.

"Really?" he asked before standing and moving towards a door and opening it. Peeking in, Luffy's grin widened, "LUNCH!" he yodelled and dived into the room. Zoro blinked in shock before his mouth turned down in a scowl. How could Luffy find the room when he couldn't? That was just silly! And to find it so easy. Huh. Luffy must have had a secret. Yes, a secret.

That would be it. Zoro was stalking towards the room when there was a squeak and then a bang. Zoro rushed into the room and then blinked upon seeing Buggy's back to him, and Luffy pressed against the wall.

"It's your fault I got this big bruise!" he growled. Luffy twisted in Buggy's grip and Zoro was about to enter the room when a beautiful girl stepped in front of him and smiled in his direction.

"Get back, or I'll give you girly cooties." she said with a wink. Zoro wasn't afraid of girly cooties, he knew there was no such thing but… he wasn't going to touch her!

"Keep him back Alvi!" Buggy called. The girl smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Keep calling me Alvi, and you will have to deal with both of them." she warned as she sidestepped in front of Zoro. The green haired boy growled and kicked out, catching this 'Alvi' in the shins. She screeched and grabbed at it before slapping Zoro around the face. That was it. Girl or not, Zoro was gonna kick this girl into the next room. He let loose a series of what should have been kiddie punches, but were as strong as that of a seventh grader's.

"Alvida!" Buggy called, seeing what was happening. Luffy took his opportunity, and lifting a leg, he swung it straight up between the older boy's legs. Buggy stopped, his hold relaxed upon Luffy and then he fell to the side with a high pitched whine. Smiling triumphantly, Luffy hurried over to Zoro who was standing over Alvida and glaring at her.

"Mweh!" Luffy cried, poking his tongue out and then running out of the room with Zoro. They latched hands so they wouldn't get separated and so that Zoro wouldn't get lost and Luffy led the way out of the school.

---

"Wonder where those stupid heads are." Sanji muttered as he idly dug a stick into some sand. Nami was sitting on the swing beside him, scratching in her little book while Vivi swung on the other one.

"Don't know." Nami replied idly. Sanji looked over his shoulder at her and then sighed.

"Oh, oh you guys!" Vivi cried, stopping suddenly. Nami and Sanji looked up, "Guess what Igoram is letting me get!?"

"Something expensive?" Nami asked, her eyes sparkling, "Like a pretty necklace or something?" Sanji nodded in agreement in the background. Vivi giggled.

"No! He's letting me get a pet!"

"Oh? What sort of pet?" Sanji asked. Nami stuck her tongue out.

"Pets make mess, and they have to be fed, and that costs money." she muttered, turning back to her book. Vivi pouted.

"But, it's just a baby duckling." she said. Nami's head snapped up.

"How cuuuuuuute!" she cried. Vivi nodded.

"Nami-san and Vivi-chan are so wonderfully pretty when they talk about baby ducklings!" Sanji suddenly cooed, jumping to his feet and wriggling around. Nami smirked and whacked him over the head. Vivi giggled behind her hand and then looked up as Luffy and Zoro ran towards them.

"Buggy attacked us!" Luffy panted when he reached them. Zoro huffed behind the boy before moving around and collapsing into the sand. Sanji glanced down at the green haired boy before crouching and poking him in the head.

"Is Marimo alive?" he asked. Zoro slapped Sanji's hand away and the blonde smirked, "Yay!" and then he gave Zoro a kick in the side. Jumping to his feet, Zoro put his fists up (his stick had been confiscated by the teacher) and Sanji grinned as he got ready to fight. While the blonde and green were fighting, Luffy told Nami all about what had happened. Nami's face darkened with each word.

"He's so mean! Picking on a little kid!" she hissed. Luffy blinked and then pouted forcefully, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms.

"I'm not little! I kicked him and he fell over crying." This caused Nami and Vivi to blink in shock.

"Go Luffy." the two girls muttered.

"I win!" Zoro suddenly cried triumphantly behind them and the three looked around to see Zoro standing over a flattened Sanji, one foot resting on the blonde's hip to keep him down.

"Yay Zoro!" Luffy cried before his stomach rumbled again and he let out a whine, "I forgot to get my lunch!"

"Here Luffy-san." a voice said behind him and he turned to see Robin standing there.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji cried, jumping to his feet so fast that Zoro was thrown backwards off of him and landed in the sand. Robin smiled as Luffy took the sandwich from her hand and then flopped down onto the ground to eat it. Zoro glared at Sanji and Robin before getting to his feet and dusting the sand out of his hair.

"RED ROVER!" came the call and Nami, Vivi, Sanji, and Zoro all looked up towards the line of trees near them. Luffy paused in his munching of his sandwich as the four ran off. Zoro ran back over, latched onto Luffy's arm and then dragged him after him. Robin rose an eyebrow.

"RED ROVER!" came the call again and the five little kids burst through the trees to find everyone from the rest of the school hanging around the area. Years One, Two, Three and Four were all standing in a group while the Year Fives were standing together and then the Years Six and Sevens were idling near the trees. One of the year sevens was the cause of the call, and she was standing out in the middle of the field, ready to explain the rules.

"Get over here quick Luffy!" Nami urged. Apparently, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, and now Luffy, had a group to themselves.

"Rules!" the seventh grader cried, raising her arms in the air to get everyone's attention. People continued talking until Sanji snapped that it was impolite to talk while a lady was talking.

"Thankyou Sanji." the seventh grader said before continuing, "Rules! No shoving, pushing, kicking or punching! That means you Zoro and Sanji!" and she smirked in their direction. Zoro crossed his arms and frowned, "No biting, no lying about catching someone! When someone is caught, you have to stay with the person who caught you and then try and catch others. So, in other words, you're up. Be careful with the new grade oners, cos they're really small this year. When the person who is up, calls out your name, like this 'Red red rover, I call Ace over,' then only he comes forward, and if he calls bull rush, everyone else runs forward as well! Everyone got it?" she called, looking around the field, "Who wants to be up first?" and the whole school took a large step backwards.

"You forgot to explain about the running over the field!" one of the random year seveners called. The girl paused.

"Oh, yeah, all you have to do is run across the field to the safe zone on the other side without getting caught, and then run back again. You'll get it year ones! It's easy! Remember everyone, be gentle!" and she hurried back to the group.

"I'll be up!" Ace called.

"Nooooo." the rest of the school groaned. Ace was a fast runner, and usually caught at least five people on the first go… but he also had a tendency to fall asleep in the middle of calling someone out. Ace's lips twisted and then he shrugged.

"I'll be up!" Sanji called, running forward. Tension ran through the school group as Sanji was an expert at this game. In fact, Zoro, Nami and even Vivi were all pretty good at this game too. But no one complained, because it was always a good laugh to see Sanji racing after Zoro and yelling that Zoro had been caught while Zoro continued yelling that he wasn't.

"Red rover, red rover, I call…" and he looked towards Zoro, "Ace over!" and he grinned at the taller year five. Ace smirked and walked out, getting ready to run.

"Bull rush!" he cried and the rest of the school leapt forward, running for dear life while Sanji dived after Ace. The year five boy dodged out of the way, and spun around Sanji, poking his tongue out and then sprinting off to the safe area. Sanji snapped frowned and went after some other people. Zoro was amazed at the speed that little Luffy could run. Man that kid could go. He was keeping up easily with his big brother while Ace sprinted to the other side of the field. When they had reached 'Safe' they panted together.

"Beat… you… Ace." Luffy gasped. Zoro arrived beside them, also panting. Sanji had caught three other boys who were now watching the group with eagle eyes, singling out the ones who weren't so good at running and getting ready to catch them.

"Red rover, red rover, I call…" Sanji began, looking up and down the line, "Zoro over!" and he grinned as the green haired boy walked forward. Zoro stopped just outside the safe zone and crossed his arms, watching as the four ran towards him. And as simple as that,

"Bull rush." and the school leapt forward again, causing Zoro to disappear. By the time Sanji had found him again, Zoro was on the other side of the field, Luffy at his side and Vivi and Nami giggling with each other. It was also a well known fact that Sanji never caught the girls, he always went after the boys.

This was obviously because Sanji was becoming a gentlemen and letting the women get away with it... or at least that's how Sanji defended it. The boys he could tap pretty hard, but he wouldn't hurt the girls. Ace had been caught, due to the fact that the other three boys had locked onto him and ganged up to catch him. Sanji spotted that weird Buggy kid and he smirked. He wouldn't be hard to catch and then he could focus on catching Zoro and Luffy.

"Red rover, red rover, I call Buggy over!" he called. Buggy stomped forward and raised a fist.

"It's because of my nose, isn't it?" he squeaked. Sanji shrugged smugly and as expected, Buggy yelled Bull rush and everyone else (the group was mostly girls, Zoro, Luffy and a few other boys who had managed to escape the touch of their fellow friends. This time though, Vivi was caught by another boy and she pouted but turned around and watched as Nami made a break for the safe area. Vivi ran after her, accidentally tripped and knocked both her and Vivi to the ground.

The two girls paused and then burst into giggles. Nami's older sister, Nojiko went scooting past and Nami latched onto her leg, sending her to the ground as well. More giggling ensued. Sanji caught Buggy, who turned around immediately and caught Alvida while another one of their friends, Kabaji went skipping past. Alvida and Buggy then went running after him. After all, even bullies have some friends.

But, Kabaji was a bully as well. Slowly, all the girls were also caught and even Zoro was tackled by Sanji. The year even girl shook her head, but let it go because Zoro couldn't have been caught any other way really. Last left was little Luffy. He was standing in the safe area beside the trees, with a whole school staring him down while he clutched a little teddy named Chopper to his chest. He didn't look like he would be hard to catch… but the school didn't know what little Luffy was capable of. Actually, Luffy was watching Zoro and Ace, because the little boy had a feeling that they would be the only two who might be able to catch him.

"Red rover, red rover, we call Luffy over!" and it was the whole school echoing Sanji's sentence. Luffy blinked innocently at them all, and stepped forward. All the older girls began cooing at how kawai Luffy was and then the boy took his opportunity and raced for the other side, dodging around legs and amazing the others at how fast the he could move. He could hear thundering behind him and knew everyone was after him.

"Gonna getcha little bro!" and Luffy squeaked, trying to make his legs move faster. Ace was right behind him. He spared a short glance over his shoulder and blinked upon seeing Sanji, Zoro, Ace, Nami, Vivi, Buggy, Alvida and some of the year seveners after him. He dived for the safe area and crawled backwards into it, grinning like a madman. Sanji was just about to call Luffy back across again when the bell began ringing. A collective groan from the school drowned it out for a minute and Luffy blinked, looking around and then looking up as Ace stood over him and grinned proudly.

"You won little bro." he said. Luffy hopped to his feet, endless ball of energy till the end, and grinned.

"Really?" and he jumped into the air, "I won!" and he spotted Zoro and ran for him, "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro! I won!"

"Yeah." and Zoro smirked down at him, "You've got some speed there kid." and Luffy grinned proudly. Another great day at school! He wished Usopp had been there to have fun with them all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how was that chappie? I confess that I am not sure how to spell Kabaji's name. Sorry about that. If anyone knows the correct spelling, could you please tell me?**


End file.
